


STEVE SNAPS

by 0h_sailor_why



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comedy, Creepy, Halloween, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0h_sailor_why/pseuds/0h_sailor_why
Summary: El sospechoso, quien hasta este momento había demostrado no ser un erudito, se las arreglo para ocultarse en una de las zonas montañosas más inaccesibles y peligrosas de toda la isla. Danny se limpio el pegajoso sudor de la frente. Era viernes por la noche y su fin de semana con Grace, definitivamente esta no era la forma en que había ideado su noche.-Yo digo que dejemos al imbécil perderse en el bosque a que se lo coman los coyotes- Su comentario no fue muy bien recibido por sus compañeros, el escuadrón se preparaba para la audaz búsqueda. El sospechoso en cuestión identificado como Ian Levy, un bueno para nada de veintiséis años, era el principal sospechoso en una serie de homicidios rituales con señas de canibalismo.





	STEVE SNAPS

**Author's Note:**

> Escribi este pequeño fic de Halloween por que, pues me encanta el Halloween. Tiene referencias a una de mis peliculas favoritas llamada Ginger Snaps. Espero que les guste.

STEVE SNAPS  
El sospechoso, quien hasta este momento había demostrado no ser un erudito, se las arreglo para ocultarse en una de las zonas montañosas más inaccesibles y peligrosas de toda la isla. Danny se limpio el pegajoso sudor de la frente. Era viernes por la noche y su fin de semana con Grace, definitivamente esta no era la forma en que había ideado su noche.  
-Yo digo que dejemos al imbécil perderse en el bosque a que se lo coman los coyotes- Su comentario no fue muy bien recibido por sus compañeros, el escuadrón se preparaba para la audaz búsqueda. El sospechoso en cuestión identificado como Ian Levy, un bueno para nada de veintiséis años, era el principal sospechoso en una serie de homicidios rituales con señas de canibalismo.  
Chin probo su linterna, la noche se cernía ya implacable sobre aquel valle, una luna blanca y redonda coronaba el firmamento completamente despejado, bañándolo todo con una luz espectral.  
-Los coyotes serán la menor de sus preocupaciones, este valle es muy peligroso por las noches- El policía ajustaba su chaleco antibalas, asegurándose de reojo que su joven prima lo hiciera también.  
-Oh…entonces, ¿incursionaremos en la jungla cual Rambo solo por ese pedazo de basura?- No era que Danny fuera del tipo de policía que deja que un sospechoso se salga con la suya solo porque es complicado atraparlo. Simplemente en esta ocasión algo le decía, en lo más hondo de sus entrañas, que no era buena idea meterse a ese nido de enredaderas y fango con especies de arácnidos y reptiles potencialmente mortales. Se rindió al sentir la mano de Steve sobre su hombro.  
-Vamos Danno…ese idiota tendrá lo que merece y luego podremos ir a beber algo para hablar de eso tan importante que me quieres decir- El condenado McGarrett le guiño un ojo y sonrió viéndose totalmente cautivador , eso le ocasionó escalofríos; aparentemente también había elegido una pésima noche para declarársele, el caso aquí era, que con Steve nunca había un buen momento; cada vez que Danny quería hablarle de algo remotamente relacionado con sus sentimientos este cambiaba el tema de inmediato; pero este eral el día. Se había decidido a dejar de vivir en la miseria y decirle de una maldita vez, sin importar el resultado.  
Entonces, la unidad Five-O se interno a la búsqueda del sujeto.  
Los instintos policiacos de Danny eran algo que todos solían poner en tela de duda, hasta que se demostraba que no estaban equivocados. La cacería del sospechoso por homicidio pronto escalo a niveles catastróficos. El tipo, completamente neurótico demostró no ser tan idiota, los llevo a internarse en lo más profundo del valle, donde el fango los hacía más lentos para avanzar y la oscuridad complicaba todo. Empezaron los disparos y el caos, Steve como siempre se arrojo al peligro como un estúpido héroe y tras un complicado forcejeo el sujeto había sido reducido. Su cara de desquiciado con los ojos amarillos y enloquecidos eran algo que Danny esperaba poder olvidar.  
-En mi placa no decía que me cubriría de fango de esta forma- Kono trataba de quitarse las hojas y fango del cabello, los cuatro lucían como un montón de montañeses salvajes.  
-Bueno, al menos a ti no te mordió- La voz de Steve surgió desde el fondo del vehículo blindado en donde los transportaban montaña abajo.  
-¿De qué estás hablando?- El rostro de Chin era completamente desconcertado, Steve extendió su brazo mostrando que, efectivamente, el sospechosos le había dejado una violenta mordedura en el. La marca de la dentadura estaba enrojecida e inflamada, parecía la mordida de un pitbull.  
-¡Maldita sea McGarrett!..¿Cuándo carajos paso eso?- Steve supuso que la herida no representaría mayor problema. Pero el resto de sus compañeros no lo tomo con tanta ligereza. Danny saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo cubriendo la herida con él.  
-Hey no es para...-La mirada letal de su compañero lo convenció de callarse su argumento.  
-¡No te atrevas McGarrett!...!no sabemos la clase de persona que es ese tipo y las enfermedades que podría transmitirte!...!esto es muy serio Steve!- Una de las principales directrices era llevar a Steve al hospital, cosa que Kono arreglo de inmediato. El pánico latente se albergaba en el interior de Danny; el historial del sospechoso era una linda letanía de uso de substancias e indigencia, probablemente era un mar de enfermedades infecciosas y fatales, eligió no pensar en ello.  
En sus días de patrullero en Jersey había oído muchas desafortunadas historias de enfermeras y policías condenados a enfermedades incurables por culpa de adictos violentos que decidieron ponerse raros lanzando mordidas al aire.  
Arribaron al hospital que sobraba decir, estaba atestado. Para este entonces el estado del comandante no era tan optimista, parecía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento.  
-No necesito que me revisen, solo denme una maldita aspirina y déjenme dormir- Steve se frotaba los ojos, alegando que la luz del hospital era muy fuerte, se cubría el rostro con ambas manos.  
-De seguro te golpeaste la cabeza al saltar colina abajo Jefe…no eres indestructible después de todo- Kono se aproximo a su jefe, ofreciéndole un poco de agua, este tomo la botella bebiéndosela desaforadamente.  
-Babe creo que algo está mal…estas poniéndote algo pálido- Como la sala de urgencias estaba llena de adolescentes alcoholizaos y niños indigestos Chin se dispuso a apresurar el turno de su jefe. Danny frotaba la espalda del SEAL buscando confortarlo.  
-No…me siento muy bien…Danno- Steve empezó a temblar, su camiseta estaba empapada de sudor y su piel se sentía demasiado caliente, mucho más de lo normal.  
\- Tranquilo Steve, ya viene el médico- Danny trataba de ocultar el pánico en su voz para no alarmar más a su compañero quien parecía a punto de colapsar. Chin y Kono llegaron rápidamente, arrastrando a un medico con ellos.  
-¡Oh Dios mío!... ¿qué le paso?- La exclamación, y la expresión, del doctor no ayudaba mucho a la situación, tampoco ayudo la forma en que rápidamente movilizo a todo un equipo médico para atender a Steve quien a estas alturas había empezado a convulsionar. Danny escucho a una de las enfermeras decir las palabras “rabia “y “cuarentena”, pensó que se desmayaría.  
-Voy a ordenar que se hagan análisis médicos a Levy…tenemos que saber qué tipo de enfermedades podría contagiarle- Chin tomo su celular y se dispuso a hacer la llamada, tratando de disimular el leve temblor en su mano derecha, Kono tenía una expresión muy pesimista, así, parecía una adolescente asustada.  
-El se va a poner bien rookie, no te preocupes- Abrazo a la chica, estrechando su menudo cuerpo con firmeza para proveerle algo de seguridad. Ella asintió sin decir nada.  
Paso quizás media hora, la maldita media hora más larga de sus vidas, Danny diviso a un medico aproximarse a ellos, el doctor corría, con la bata manchada de sangre y el pánico en los ojos.  
-¡Escapo!...el comandante…- Sus balbuceos eran incomprensibles, el cuerpo de seguridad del hospital corría por todos lados.  
-¡De que rayos habla como que…  
-¡Salto de la camilla por la ventana!...íbamos a poner una intravenosa pero…de la nada salto!...!tienen que traerlo de regreso no sabemos qué tipo de infección tenga!- Aunque Danny hubiera querido molerlo a golpes por su incompetencia no tenía tiempo para eso.  
-¡Bien, bien!...-Tomo aire tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, cosa bastante difícil.  
-Primero, Chin ¿Cuándo tendrán los análisis del tipo?- Kelly se aproximo, negando por la cabeza.  
-Ian se volvió loco al llegar a la comisaria, mato a dos guardias y corrió hacia la avenida principal, un camión lo hizo pedazos, murió en el acto- Aquello le había sonado como una pesadilla, Danny se llevó las manos a la cabeza sintiendo una inminente migraña.  
-Aun podemos analizarlo. Que Max analice los restos, Kono, tu y Chin vayan con él, no se separen hasta que tengamos todo lo que esa pila de basura nos pueda decir sobre la condición de Steve- Los primos salieron corriendo del hospital.  
Lo primero que Danny hizo fue ver el video de seguridad que sobra decir era, impresionante. Steve parecía completamente indefenso, convulsionando en la camilla hasta que de la nada se había puesto rígido, segundos después salto , como si un arnés invisible anclado a su pecho lo arrancara de la camilla haciéndolo caer sobre sus manos y rodillas para después proceder a saltar por la ventana. Los médicos le explicaron que el diagnostico más viable, dada la poca cantidad de información que tenían, era un caso atípico de rabia. El médico le advirtió que en humanos la rabia se manifiesta mediante una sintomatología muy similar a la presentada por Steve, lo extraño era que jamás dichos síntomas se presentaban tan rápido después del contagio, el médico estaba tan desconcertado como Danny y eso era muy alarmante.  
Como estar en el hospital escuchando como Steve podría morir en cualquier segundo no servía de nada se monto en su vehículo, conduciendo sin rumbo, atento a su móvil o a cualquier indicio que pudiera indicarle donde estaría Steve. Su móvil empezó a sonar, al ver el número de Chin se apronto a contestar.  
-¿Qué tienes Chin?.  
-Detective Williams tiene que traer inmediatamente al comandante - Era la voz de Max y no sonaba muy alentadora que digamos.  
-¿Qué es Max?... ¿no es rabia verdad?...por favor dime que no es rabia- Sus manos apretaban en volante, apenas notando las leves marcas dejadas por las manos de Steve en el cuero.  
-No es rabia detective, pero el cadáver que analice presenta anomalías extraordinarias que hacen del comandante McGarrett un foco de infección…debe traerlo cuanto antes- Danny detuvo el auto evaluando las opciones, el aire húmedo de la noche lo estaba asfixiando.  
-¿Qué pasara con él?, cuando lo encontremos- Pregunto, Max tomo aire del otro lado de la línea.  
-Sera remitido al centro de enfermedades infecciosas aquí en Hawái, pero dudo que tengan la tecnología para evaluarlo, hay alteraciones de nivel orgánico celular en el cadáver…me temo que el comandante será enviado al continente para que lo estudien en un protocolo de cuarentena. Jamás había visto nada así, esta podría ser una condición completamente nueva y una cuestión de seguridad pública- Eso era lo que más se temía y lo último que deseaba escuchar, Danny se aseguraría de que nadie tratara a Steve como a una maldita rata de laboratorio.  
-Hay algo mas…- Kelly tomo la bocina, su tono era urgente.  
-Se encontró otro par de huellas en la escena del crimen, corresponden a Dana Jones, media hermana de Ian, tiene un blog en internet donde habla sobre lo oculto…en una de las entradas describe un ritual muy parecido al que encontramos…se trata de un ritual de adoración a una especie de…Dios…lobo…la chica merece estar en un manicomio Danny, de verdad- Danny maldijo a la familia de locos que le estaban arruinando la vida.  
-¿Dónde la podemos encontrar?..tal vez ella pueda decirnos que rayos le paso a su hermano- Al otro lado de la línea Chin emitió un largo suspiro.  
-Está desaparecida, la última vez que se supo de ella fue hace tres días, cuando subió la última entrada a su blog.  
-Bien, encuéntrenla y llévenla con Max, es prioridad, yo buscare a Steve-Colgó el teléfono y cerró los ojos concentrándose, imaginando que haría el si estuviera enfermo y asustado. La respuesta se asentó rápidamente en su mente.  
Condujo al menos otros veinte minutos hasta que arribo a su casa, la noche olía a flores y los grillos cantaban, por suerte Norman, el molesto perro de la señora Liu no corrió hacia él a mordisquear su zapato.  
Noto los arbustos que rodeaban su casa dañados, separados como si algo enrome hubiera pasado sobre ellos.  
Abrió la puerta y no se sorprendió al ver la ventana, que siempre se preocupaba en dejar cerrada, abierta, un rastro de sangre y fango se arrastraba por el suelo de la sala. Cerró los ojos y pasó saliva rogando porque Steve no estuviera convertido en un maniático neurótico, odiaría tener que lastimarlo.  
-Steve…amigo- Camino con cautela por su propia casa, siguiendo el rastro dejado por su compañero. Para su suerte lo encontró tendido en la sala. Estaba sospechosamente desnudo y bañado en sudor, como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Respiraba por la boca y su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente.  
-Dios mío, ¿Qué te está sucediendo?…- Se inclino a su lado tocando su frente. La fiebre había bajado pero aun se sentía demasiado tibio para su gusto. Decidió empujar a lo más profundo de su cerebro toda la cuestión de las infecciones y el alboroto en el hospital.  
-¿Danno?- La voz de Steve sonó grave y tranquila, no coherente con su estado físico.  
-Aquí estoy… ¿estás bien?- Se resistió a encender la luz, imagino que a su amigo eso no le gustaría y para evitar otro ataque le examino lo mejor que pudo en la penumbra. Al ver que Steve no se resistía al contacto palpo su cuerpo buscando heridas, mas allá de raspones insignificantes y la horrenda mordedura en su brazo no encontró nada. Entonces se preguntó, ¿de dónde provenía tanta sangre?  
-Danny…ayúdame…me duele- Danny sabia que lo mejor era llamar inmediatamente a una ambulancia y a Max, pero también sabía que hacer eso desataría todo un circo de hombres enmascarados y que probablemente jamás volvería ver Steve. Tendría que conformarse con hablar con él a través del cristal de seguridad de una habitación en un hospital; sus conclusiones tal vez eran exageradas pero no haría ninguna maldita cosa que pusiera a Steve lejos de él.  
-Muy bien Steve escúchame, necesito que trates de levantarte…debes recostarte….- Steve abrió los ojos y Danny juro que el verde olivo de su mirada se había aclarado un poco, desestimo este detalle. El SEAL empezó a incorporarse y su compañero hizo todo lo posible por ayudarle, ignoro el calambre en su rodilla al apoyar todo su peso en ella, lo condujo a su cama. Steve se tumbo con un quejido.  
-Tranquilo…ten..toma esto- Danny saco algunos analgésicos, de la clase que el doctor le prescribía solo cuando su rodilla dolía como el infierno, como Steve no iba a manejar maquinaria pesada en un buen rato supuso que las píldoras le ayudarían.  
Tres píldoras después Steve cayó rendido, como desmayado en un profundo sopor. Danny le observaba sentado a su diestra en la cama tratando de descifrar que demonios iba a hacer ahora. Su lado más racional e inteligente le gritaba justo desde el hemisferio izquierdo del cerebro que dejara de ser un imbécil, que llamara a todo el maldito equipo medico de la isla y que su necedad podría ser fatal para Steve. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero inmediatamente, la parte más cobarde y egoísta de si mismo le decía que de hacer tal cosa Steve seria apartado de su lado para siempre; nuevamente sus instintos policiacos le decían que esta era la clase de situaciones que no tienen remedio. Era casi gracioso; apenas había reunido el valor suficiente para hablar con Steve respecto a lo que sentía por él y pasaba esto; no supo si interpretarlo como un mal augurio.  
Entro a la ducha para quitarse de encima todo el fango y sudor que había acumulado a lo largo de la noche, se sintió asqueado al ver el agua sucia irse por el desagüe; las sienes le martillaban, los pensamientos completamente opuestos respecto a lo que debía hacer con Steve convertían su cerebro en un caos de proporciones monumentales. Observo el reloj en su muñeca, era apenas media noche.  
Se vistió rápidamente sin cerrar la puerta del baño, observando de reojo cada cinco segundos el cuerpo tendido de Steve, se inclino a recoger la ropa sucia y al levantarse, Steve ya no estaba.  
-¡Demonios!...!Steve!...- Se precipito a su cama, en vez del cuerpo de su compañero solo encontró sabanas revueltas y húmedas. Como la casa estaba completamente sola y su barrio muy tranquilo todo estaba en silencio, escucho ruidos en la cocina. Tomo una sabana limpia del armario y se dirigió al origen de los ruidos. Encontró a Steve sentado frente al refrigerador, la luz del mismo iluminaba su rostro mientras devoraba con ansias un filete crudo.  
-¿Steve?...¿que estás haciendo?...- Se sintió mareado ante el tétrico espectáculo, el sonido de la carne cruda desgarrándose le causaba nauseas. La ansiedad con la que su amigo consumía aquel pedazo de carne le hizo aproximarse con cautela, en cuanto extendió la mano hacia él este retrocedió de inmediato, como un animal amenazado.  
-Steve…cálmate…- Todo en el cuerpo del SEAL gritaba peligro, había algo extraño y aterrador en la tensión total de todos sus músculos, en la postura casi feral y defensiva que había tomado, Danny supo que algo andaba muy mal.  
-Amigo…soy yo…tranquilo…- Se atrevió a dar dos pasos hacia él, con la mano extendida, como cuando era niño y rescato a aquel pastor alemán atrapado en el deshuesadero de la ciudad. Su cautela rindió frutos, Steve pareció relajarse. Se aproximo a él y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Steve acerco su rostro a la mano de Danny, pasando la nariz y boca por su palma, parecía que lo oliera.  
-Danny…-Alzo el rostro y su mirada reflejaba mucha confusión. Parpadeo un par de veces.  
-¿Dónde estoy?- Miro hacia todos lados, como tratando de reconocer la casa en la que estaba. Danny le hecho la sábana sobre los hombros.  
-Estas en mi casa Steve, vamos regresa a la cama- Mientras ambos avanzaban a la habitación Steve trataba de recordar lo ocurrido.  
-Recuerdo que…el tipo me mordió y después el hospital y…me dolía mucho la cabeza… ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?...¿no debería estar en el hospital?...¿por qué siento que corrí por toda la isla?- Danny lo ayudo a recostarse y no pudo más que apreciar la ironía de la situación. Le proporciono algo de ropa ya que su desnudez era demasiado distractora.  
-Trata de descansar, llamare a Max…el sabrá que hacer- Era increíble como algo que parecía ser un día mas en el trabajo había terminado en este tremendo lio.  
Danny pasó la peor noche de su vida, sentado junto a su propia cama, con la espalda recargada en la tarima despertando cada cinco minutos para revisar que Steve no se hubiera convertido en Pie Grande de nuevo.  
Apenas había empezado a soñar cuando un aliento caliente y húmedo le golpeo el rostro, entre abrió los ojos pesados de sueño, mismo que se esfumo de inmediato al ver a un enorme perro frente a él. Salto a la cama de forma inconsciente, apenas notando que Steve no estaba en ella.  
-Oh por Dios…- Gracias al instinto de conservación y a su entrenamiento dejo de lado las preguntas obvias como : ¿Qué clase de animal era este y cómo demonios se había metido a su casa? y ¿en dónde demonios estaba Steve?. El perro del tamaño de un vehículo compacto no parecía agresivo pero si completamente alerta, con sus orejas puntiagudas echadas hacia atrás y los brillantes ojos verdes enfocados en un punto detrás de Danny.  
Los ojos del detective empezaron a acostumbrarse a la penumbra y noto que más que un perro parecía un lobo, un lobo gigantesco con ojos feroces y fauces definitivamente mortales, Danny supuso que su cabeza cabía completamente en la enorme boca de la criatura. Agudizo sus sentidos cuanto pudo, tratando de averiguar, aun desde su precaria posición, donde estaba Steve. Como hubiera deseado que su querido SEAL emergiera de la obscuridad armado hasta los dientes para librarlo de este terrorífico aprieto, pero nada de eso sucedió. Se enfoco en la mortal criatura frente a él, apenas se había trazado una estrategia de escape cuando, justo detrás de el, otra criatura similar entro aparatosamente haciendo añicos el cristal de la ventana.  
Con semejantes bestias en su habitación Danny Williams supo que iba a morir, probablemente a la mañana siguiente encontrarían su cuerpo hecho añicos por estos animales y Grace crecería sin su padre, tal como Rachel se lo había advertido. Por suerte, ninguna de las dos criaturas reparo en el, se lanzaron uno sobre otro y esto le permitió deslizarse hasta la puerta.  
-Muy bien…respira Danny…tranquilo- Sentía que iba a tener un ataque de pánico en cualquier momento por el surrealismo de la situación. Los ruidos de su habitación eran espantosos, como una pelea de perros con esteroides. Repaso en su cabeza una y otra vez todos los procedimientos policiacos y se dio cuenta que ninguno hablaba de que hacer en caso de lobos enormes allanando una casa habitación.  
Corrió por el pasillo hasta su arma, decidió que obedecería a sus instintos de homo sapiens, abrió la puerta resuelto a convertir en alfombras decorativas a los dos lobos pero no tuvo oportunidad, uno de ellos, el más grande tenia al otro sometido por el cuello, el más pequeño se retorica hasta que su cuello cedió, al instante ambos animales empezaron a experimentar una horrenda transformación. Comenzaron a encogerse y su pelaje desaparecía.  
El muerto mutó en el cuerpo inerte de una mujer blanca en sus veintes y el otro, en Steve. En su bien amado Steve.  
Como incluso su rudeza tenía un límite se desmayo, lo último que alcanzo a ver fue el rostro de Steve, observándolo con sus brillantes pupilas verdes.  
-Danno…despierta- El susurro en su oído fue grave y tranquilo. Abrió sus ojos y se topo con el rostro de Steve observándole fijamente, sonrió aliviado.  
-Oh…McGarrett que bueno que me despertaste, tuve la peor pesadilla- Danny agradeció que todo hubiera sido un sueño alocado producto de su cansancio emocional, se froto los ojos aliviado, al menos hasta que vio a la mujer muerta casi degollada tendida como un trapo en el suelo de su habitación.  
-¡Mierda!...!no!- Retrocedió, arrastrandose por el suelo, chocando contra la pared. Steve tenía las manos levantadas en son de paz, con una expresión serena e inocente en su cara llena de sangre.  
-Esa- Dijo apuntando al cadáver.  
-Era Dana Jones, hermana de nuestro celebre Ian Levy, encontré sus pertenencias en los arbustos, incluso tenía un arma- Le extendió una licencia de conducir con la foto de la chica, el documento la identificaba como tal.  
-Alcance a verla rondar por el hospital…luego cuando desperté la vi observándonos por la ventana, tenía intenciones de lastimarte, me explico todo, resulta que…ella y su hermano pertenecían a la ultima familia de hombres lobo de Hawái-Danny escuchaba todo desde una burbuja compuesta por pánico y shock. Ahora Steve se había vuelto loco de remate.  
-Pensé que la chica estaba loca, y probablemente lo estaba, pero me hizo notar varios…cambios importantes en mi- Para ejemplificar, Steve abrió la boca, usando su propia lengua para señalar sus anormalmente largos caninos inferiores y superiores.  
-Se ven geniales…¿no?- Danny negó con la cabeza por que no eran geniales. Morbosamente sexys tal vez, pero no geniales. Tomo aire, preparándose para saltar al mar de la locura.  
-Entonces, tu…crees que…eres un hombre lobo, tipo …aullar a la luna y todo eso- Incluso decirlo era ridículo, estúpido y patológicamente incorrecto, Steve percibió su incredulidad.  
-No esperaba que me creyeras, y está bien…pero a largo plazo tendrás que asimilarlo Danno, no te preocupes, resolveremos esto- Steve se aproximo con una actitud bastante predatoria, escondió el rostro en su cuello, pasando la punta de su nariz por su garganta, rozando apenas los labios sobre su manzana de Adán. Danny temió que fuera a morderle.  
-No voy a morderte, sería como…acostarme contigo, aunque si tu quieres puedo hacer ambas cosas- Steve se recostó, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de Danny.  
-Por cierto…puede existir la remota posibilidad de que…me haya comido al perro de tu vecina- Steve le sonrió, con esa feroz y nueva dentadura. Danny cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás de puro asombro, recordando una y otra vez como claramente vio a ese lobo enorme convertirse en Steve.  
-Oh por Dios, te comiste a Norman.


End file.
